Okaminochi
by BurningCrimsonAshes
Summary: Just A Gaara/OC fic, I suck at summaries kinda au- -
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i only own my three oc's, the filler oc's and the plot changes

A/N: the war never happens and no one dies, unless i kill them ^_^

* * *

Summary A second genin team from suna attends the chunin exams and cause all sorts of mayhem, adventure, romance, friendship and more. (I suck at summary's) Rated: M for language, alcohol use, adult situations and themes, and violence (YAY VIOLENCE)

* * *

OC's and Info

Name: Hikari Okaminochi

Age: 13

Height: 4'11"

Looks: average build, well developed for her age, long wild and curly dark brown hair that glints red, pale ivory skin, pale hazel eyes, wolf like teeth and nails, black clan markings on her face (like ulquiorra from bleach) that lines the underside.

Outfit: skin tight black full body suit with a blood red sleeveless cloak over, loin cloth styled skirt that reaches her knees, and a black mask covering the lower half of her face, fingerless gloves, finished off with black ninja sandals.

Side Note: carries her pet wolf pup (Tsuki) in a satchel on her left side and carries a large silver cylinder on her back the size of kankuro's wrapped puppet.

Name: Reiko Airashiame

Age: 12

Height: 4'5"

Looks: average build, shoulder length brown/black hair with a blue tint, dark gray eyes, light tan skin.

Outfit: black and white fighting style dress with a panda and bamboo pattern, white leggings, black fish net shirt under, and finished with black ninja sandals.

Side Note: carries her toy panda (Pon Pon) in a black and white back pack with the head sticking out.

Name: Yumi Fuyukori

Age: 12

Height: 4'10"

Looks: average build, long strait dirty blond hair that glints gold, sun kissed skin, ice blue doe like eyes.

Outfit: light blue chinese fighting style shirt, with white pants, and blue ninja sandals.

Name: Gin Okaminochi

Age: 16

Height: 5'2"

Looks: slight curved body, average build, long wavy brown hair that glints golden brown, dark hazel eyes, same clan markings and smaller wolf like teeth.

Outfit: standard jonin vest over a plain white t-shirt, jeans and black ninja sandals. Side Note: is the teams sensei and hikari's older sister. Note: story's in hikari's POV, unless stated otherwise during the story

Start.

"Team gin, your to back up and support team baki." The kazekage's general informed us. "Make sure you keep the leaf shinobi busy long enough for gaara to complete his task." The same man finished. "Sorry, but why dose gaara-kun get to have all the fun?" I asked with a sly smirk, resting my chin on gaara's right shoulder. "Uh, no offense miss okaminochi, but gaara i-." "Stronger, yes i know." I cut him short. "Just saying, gaara's not the only one who want's to cause chaos you know, though i'm against harming children." I added with a shrug. "You would only get in my way." The auburn haired boy stated. "Yeah probably." I once again shrugged it off."Alright teams, we leave in one hour, pack and meet at the gate, dismissed." Baki barked and we all scattered. I quickly went home and gathered some clothes and some toiletries such as shampoo, tooth past, tooth brush etc. When i went back to the meeting place at the gate, i wasn't the least bit surprised the kazagage's children were their with their sensei. I obviously was the first of my team to show up."At least someone on your team showed up." Kankuro popped off as yumi strolled up about five minutes after me. "Ha ha ha, laugh it up doll boy." I snapped irritatedly. "I bet reiko is the last to show up again." Yumi remarked. "Nah, my sister is the world record holder for the most late person in the history of being late." I corrected. "Shut up, your talking is annoying me." Gaara informed rather rudely. "Ah shut up yourself! No better yet, go jump in a lake!" Yumi snapped, before she realised who she was talking to. "Ah crap." She shouted, quickly dodging a stream of sand. "Knock it off! We have a mission!" I snarled. I walked over to yumi and whacked her up side the head. "There! She's been punished, chill!" About twenty minutes later everyone was here and we set off to the hidden leaf village.

"Your slowing me down." Gaara growled and went double our group speed. We were two day's into our three day trip when i had finally had enough. "That's it, i'm tired of your lone wolf attitude! This mission requires TEAMWORK! Not gaara dose whatever the hell he want's!" I was practically foaming at the mouth when i charged the brat that was sabaku no gaara. "I'll enjoy killing you." Gaara stated and sent his sand to meet me. I didn't care if he was causing gash's in my flesh, i didn't care if i was causing his blood lust to rise, i only cared about causing gaara bodily harm. "I've had enough of this, sand coffin!" I couldn't dodge in time, so i got trapped inside his sand. "Go ahead! Kill the only person who ever really cared about you! Prove your the monster they made you!" I could see the hate in gaara's sea foam eyes. That was the last thing i saw before i blacked out.

(third person)

Gaara slowly lowered his closed fist until the ball of sand rested on the ground, then released his hold on hikari. "Hikari-chan!" Reiko exclaimed with tear filled eyes. "Well, she's not dead." Baki informed after checking for a pulse. "Phew, at least we don't have to explain to dad why the wolf runt got killed." Kankuro wiped his brow in relief. "You better be glad she's alive, our clan would start a war if my little sister was killed by the kazekage's son!" Gin growled angrily. "Not to mention the branch clans in the other villages." She finished before picking up hikari's unconscious body and started off for konoha again. "Look gaara, try to refrain from killing anyone, specially the girls, until it's time to complete the mission." Baki scolded the younger male, who only glared and quickened his pace. "What's up with hikari-chan? She dosn't usually attack gaara-san like that." Reiko whispered to yumi. "D'know, maybe it's cause her and sandy used to play when they were really little, like three i think, then she had to move away." Yumi replied, watching her sensei carry her injured friend. "She moved from suna?" The smaller girl asked surprised. "Yeah, her and her family were gone for years, they moved back when she was nine, but by then gaara was already beyond psycho." The blonde shrugged and focused on her footing in the trees. For the rest of the day and a little into the night, eight sand ninja travel until they were only a few hours away from konoha."Alright, we'll rest here for the night." Baki informed. "Gin why don't you lay her over here, that way she won't freeze during the night." Temari suggested to the older girl. "Yeah, good idea." Replied the surprised young woman. Gin sat hikari carefully onto her sleeping bag and covered her up. "Why do you have to cause so much trouble with him?" Gin sighed to herself and proceeded to help make dinner. After everyone ate, accept the still unconscious girl, they set about their nightly routines and went to bed.

(normal)

I sat up in my sleeping bag, feeling confused, then angry cause gaara knocked me out. "You were asleep for a day, we'll arrive at the leaf village in the morning." Gaara whispered from my right. "You could have killed me you know? Then you wouldn't have to deal with my crazy wolfness." I raised a brow at him curiously. "The moons full." Was all he said. I stayed up for the rest of the night with him, watching the moon and enjoying the few moments with gaara that he was actually calm and semi 'normal'. All too soon it was morning and we all headed in the direction of the village hidden in the leaves. "I'll go with baki and check us all in at the hotel, meanwhile you three can explore, but stay out of trouble." Gin informed and our sensei's left us in the middle of town. "I'm taking tsuki to the local vet, be back later!" I exclaimed and ran off following the smell of animals and antiseptic. As soon as i walked in i was greeted by a young woman with clan markings on her cheeks that looked like red fangs. "Hello, my name is hana, how may i help you today?" The nice woman asked. "My pup tsuki got stung by a bee yesterday and her paw is still puffy and she says it hurts a lot." Hana gave tsuki a shot for the pain and swelling then a treat for being a good girl and we were off to find our friends again. About an hour later i found them talking to a boy who looked like hana. "Hey hikari-chan! Come meet kiba-kun!" Reiko blushed at the excitement in her voice and i walked over. "Hi, i'm hikari okaminochi." I smiled and he looked shocked for a moment. "I'm kiba inuzuka, my clans a branch from yours." The boy grinned. "Wow, i thought the inuzuka's were wiped out during the war konoha had years ago, dad and uncle will be happy their cousins survived!" I was now smiling though you couldn't see it. "That would make us related." He was still grinning, until he was called away by his sensei. After saying goodbye to kiba, my team and i decided to go find the sand siblings and bother them for our own entertainment, i chose gaara of course. Once we found them at the hotel, we began tugging them each to a different area of our suite. Gaara insisted if i wanted to pester him i should do so on the roof with him, and i did. "So how was your day love?" I smirk at his new nickname.

"Kankuro was being an idiot again, he caused a scene with a local group of genin and academy students." Gaara sighed and finally looked at me. "I also found a new target, he's strong, i believe he will provide a challenge for me." He finished with his creepy blood lusting smirk. "I hate it when you smirk like that." I scowled at him. "I like it better when you grin after a kill." I gave my own creepy smirk and lent my head on his shoulder. "I care for, and only love myself, my purpose is to kill every other human but myself, i'm a monster." Gaara recited, reminding me for the umpteenth time. To which i replied with. "I care for, and love you anyway, my purpose is to follow you, my mate, you can't kill me for i am not human, but a demon born of human flesh, i am also a monster." I whispered so he could barely hear. He glared at me, then relaxed and gazed at the now setting sun. "We've been up here a long time now i guess." I sighed, then cringed in pain. "You smell like blood." Gaara didn't even look at me as he spoke. "Yeah, that's cause i'm going in heat, you know it happens after every full moon." I growled and teleported to my bed to get some sleep. Gaara smirk as hikari left. The young male would never admit it, but he enjoyed when hikari was on her period. She was more aggressive and violent, specially when his sand would stop her when she tried to touch him. He knew her hormones spiked during this time, and that the only way for her to be calm was if he allowed her to hug him and held her hand, which he always denied at this time of month. He also knew she would make sexual advances toward him to try and coax him into 'increasing our ranks' as she put it. He knew she couldn't help it, it was the wolf demon blood in her clan, all females of the okaminochi went through it, but hikari even more so do to the demon blood being dominant in her. Gaara scowled. He forgot that gin would be going through hers too. He inwardly cringed. The only thing he hated more than the tanuki sealed inside him, was two hormone crazy female okaminochi.


	2. Chapter 2

I was currently standing by yumi, sitting on the edge of one of the long desks in the exam room of the first of the three tests of the chunin exams. Everywhere i looked, i saw strange genin from the neighboring countries, but i didn't really care. "Hello! Earth to hikari, can you hear me?!" Yumi fumed as i finally paid her attention. "What?" Was my one word response. "Gaara's staring at your boob's." She dead panned. Not believing her, i glanced over at my sexy boy toy, sure enough, he was staring strait at my fully cover black clad B-cup breasts. "Twenty says he starts drewling any second now." Yumi snickered. "If his scent is anything to go by, he isn't aroused or even remotely giving of pharamones that would indicate he wants to mate." I informed mater of factly. "Fine, but he's still staring!" She shot back in a huff. Looking down, i noticed a faint dark tinge, right inbeween my breasts. "Uh, he isn't staring at my boob's genius, he's trying to figure out when i got blood on my outfit, and if it's mine or not." I said in a bored, flat tone. "I'm naruto uzumaki, and i'm gonna beat you all!" An anyoing blonde boy in a orange and blue jumpsuit declaired to the entire group of canadits. "Ten says he's the frist to fail this one." Kankuro muttered. "Ten says he's the first to die." I joked with a smirk. "Stop joking around you two, take this seriously." Temari scolded us like she was our alpha. "Your like a sister to me tem, but when not with my pack or sensei, i only follow gaara-koy's orders." I growled unintentionally at her."Heh, someone's on their girl thing." Kankuro snickered and turned to watch as a guy got attacked by some sound genin. "He must be one hell of an actor and fighter, taking a hit from his own allies." I shook my head and turned to the front as the procter for the first exam entered.

Ten minutes later i'm sitting next to a girl with her hair in pig tail buns, who's using wires to control mirrors on the lights above us to help her team mate. I rolled my eyes, i only needed my silver dust to get through this. much like gaara's sand, i used my silver dust to proform the third eye jutsu i learned from the fourth kazekage himself. All of a sudden kankuro raised his hand. "I need to use the bathroom." He informed the whole room. The procter nodded and crow disguised as a chunin assistant cuffed him and lead him to the restroom. It was almost time for the tenth question to be revealed, and just as the procter began speaking, the cat man of the send walked in, discreetly gave temari the answers and sat down. In the end, the tenth question was a trick question and everyone in the room that was left passed, to my utter annoyance, since the blonde boy made it. I glared at the long haired boy with pale eyes as he stared at me, like he was looking into my soul. If he could he would probably piss himself at what he found. I snickered and wrapped my arm around gaara's, only to be pushed back by sand. "You know i'll go all demon she wolf on your ass if you don't at least let me hold onto your arm like usual." I snarled through grit teeth. He only smirked and watched me from the corner of his eye as he kept walking. I suddenly smiled as i got an idea. "That's ok love, i won't 'help' you when puberty decides to grace you with his presence and let you suffer the primal urges you'll go through." I winked as he glared at me and walked off with yumi and reiko as gin told us about tomorrows exam in the forest of death.

I stopped listening as thoughts of how puberty would change my sexy auburn haired koi. I was painfully brought back to reality when reiko pinched my arm and gave me her signature, albeit adorable, glare of death. "Kari-ane, gin-sensei said you need to teach us your cry of the wolf jutsu, so if we get separated in the forest, we can call you." My shy imōto. "Alright panda-chan, lets teach you two that jutsu!" I lead them to a secluded area in one of the training grounds and slowly made six hand signs, called out cry of the wolf and a large ghost like blue wolf appeared howling as soon as it materialized, then vanished like it was never there. It took the rest of the day and many failed attempts, but my two companions finally got the jutsu down. "That was great, don't worry if it isn't the same size every time, the size is based on how much chakra is used and how far you want the sound to travel." I smiled and we headed back to the large suite we shared with team baki. "Hey hikari, how come gin-sensei didn't teach us that jutsu? She is supposed to teach us." Yumi had a point, but i only smirk evily. "That's cuase gin-baka dosn't know it, i created the jutsu so i could call for help if needed or signal allies during battle, so far i only use it to scare kids in the village at night into thinking there's sand coyote." I laughed at the looks on their faces, then was soon joined by their laughter. "Wow hikari-chan, you really like freaking people out." Reiko giggle and we walked into our suite.

"Bout time you showed up, we've been waiting for you three so we could discuss tomorrow." Kankuro scoffed at us. "You know, for guy that excels in strategy, your pretty dumb, it would be best to stay on my good side, don't ya think?" To emphasize my point, i began forming chakra strings and controlling the older male with a puppet jutsu. "Damn, i forgot you knew puppetry." He scowled and i released him. I smirk as i saw gaara sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and eyes closed, meditating i assumed. I swiftly made my way toward him as the other four in the room began conversing about the exam in the morning, but i only had one thing on mind, gaara. Before he could open his eyes and tell me off, i straddled his hips and began kissing his neck. " .Me" gaara said with a hint of anger in his tone. "No, i want you, i need to mate with you, sir my pup." I growled against his throat. I rocked out groin's against eachother to try and get him interested, but failed. "Ah crap, hikari pissed gaara off!" I heard kankuro say as gaara lashed out at me with his sand. "Guys! Stop fighting!" Temari barked, but was, yet again, ignored. I canceled out his sand with my silver dust, just as the fourth kazekage taught me, shocking the others in the room. "Is she using a kekkei gen-." Baki was cut off as i was slammed into a wall of sand and silver. "Yes, she is." I faintly heard gin answer. "Damn it gaara!" I snarled when the smug little bastard wrapped his hands around my throat. He gazed into my eyes that mirrored his own, the only difference being, mine were now silver, while his remained piercing aqua.

"I should kill you." He smirk evilly, then ripped my mask and crashed his lips onto mine. I instantly smiled happily and kissed back, soon making out with sabaku no gaara, demon of the sand. "What the hell just happened?!" Yumi snapped in shock. "Heh, guess gaara's hormones finally got the better of him, took long enough." Kankuro chuckled at the sight of the two thirteen year olds kissing and groping each other. "Eeewww! Hikari-chan put her hand on his-." Reiko blushed and looked away. "So gaara hit puberty? Damn i had a bet he wouldn't til he was thirty." Gin joked, staring at her sister in disbelief and disgust. "Well he's starting to anyway, said his body was feeling weird, so i figured it out." Kankuro shrugged. "Plus i caught him getting out of the shower, lets just say the desert isn't barren anymore." Temari looked at her younger brother with a grossed out look and turned back to find her youngest brother glaring at them. "Uh, hi." Was all his frightened siblings could say and the two spawn of evil disappeared in a whirl of sand. "How much you wanna bet she's pregnant by morning?" Reiko asked with a sweat dropping look. "Pregnant? I bet they'll still be at it during the rest of the exam!" Kankuro exclaimed before they all headed to bed. "They think we're having sex, it's cute really." I nuzzled into his neck from behind. "Your wasting your time, i am in capable of loving another." Gaara informed in a monotone voice. "I don't care, it's your damn fault i'm bound to you." I nipped his ear playfully. "How did i bind you to me?" He raised a non existent brow. "You gave me your chakra when i was dying, and i gave you mine in return, that bound me to you as a life mate, unless one of us dies it can not be undone, and i don't want it to be." I confessed in a whisper. "Why." He asked in reply. "I'm in love with you." I answered with a chuckled. "Your a fool." He snapped irritatedly. "I am the only one who can kill you, that's why your father trained me for three years before putting me on a team, i was supposed to kill you, but i won't harm you." I sighed as my demon side came out. "Besides, i want you to sir my pup's, your stronger than most males, your an alpha." I told him as i walked to the edge and jumped to the balcony, and headed for my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me miss, i'm moegi, can i ask you a couple questions? It's for our school paper!" An adorable young girl asked me, she had big dark eyes and hay stack orange pig tails, i fell in love at first sight. "Aw sure sweetie, anything for someone as adorable as you." I pulled my mask down and smiled at her, showing my fang like teeth. "Ok, first off, what's your name? Then village, then who you think will be tough to beat." She asked with the cutest look ever. "My name is hikari okaminochi, i come from the village hidden in the sand and i think sabaku no gaara will be the toughest for me to beat, but in general, i'm the strongest genin currently present." I answered with a wolfish grin. "Thanks! Good luck in the exam!" Moegi waved and headed toward yumi, reiko and gin with her two friends. "Wow, you actually could stand that brat, she's friends with the kid that was gonna beat, but that punk sasuke uchiha got in the way." Kankuro remarked. "Sorry doll, i love children, and she's a cuttie, so don't go messing with her and her little friends or gaara won't be the worst of your problems." I growled as i sent my most evil and threatening glare his way. "R-right kari." He gulped and walked off. "What did you say to kankuro to get him that worked up? Threaten to take away his sweets?" Temari joked as she walked up to me. "Nope, threatened bodily harm if he beat up the local academy students, specially the little cuttie, moegi." I smirked at the older blonde.

"I know you have a thing for kids, but gaara isn't exactly the paternal type." She shuddered at her own words. "Now there's a scary thought." She added, eye twitching. "What? Kankuro in his underwear?" I scoffed. "No, little spawn's of gaara running around." She answered with another shiver. I looked at the paper that was handed to me by naruto, the annoying blonde from the day before. I signed it not really caring and my team turned in the paper, collected our heaven scroll and proceeded to our appointed gate. "Alright, once this gate opens, i want you two to head for the tower, i'm gonna get an earth scroll and rendezvous with you there." I informed my team mates. "But what if you need our help?" Reiko the ever innocent sweetheart asked concerned. "Trust me koko-chan, i won't need any." My eyes glint silver and went back to the normal hazel. About five minutes later the gate opened and we ran in. "Use the jutsu if you need me, i'm out!" I called and used my wolf demon speed to make quick time of my search. Within the first five minutes, screams filled the air and i smirked wickedly. "Looks like gaara-koi's havin fun." I thought to myself and sniffed out my targets. "Hey itchiro, do you think we'll make it to the tower?" A tiny meek girl asked as she clung to this, itchiro guy. "Psh, we'll be the first ones there!" He declared, the little fool. "Phew i thought for sure you were gonna say maybe." Another male of their team sighed. "Oh you'll make it alright." I breathed out. "But only if you give me your earth scroll, and find another set." I finished with an evil gleam in my eyes and i appeared before them."Heh, you don't scare us!" Itchiro informed with an over confident smirk. "So where's your team? They wouldn't let a babe like you in here alone." Itchiro scanned my figure to emphasize that i was, a 'babe' and liked his lips. "They should be at the tower soon, sent them ahead while i got the scroll." I shrugged. "Th-that's cheating!" The girl squeaked out in shock. Fares fare in the art of war." I smiled, then lashed out at them.

(third person)

"Yumi-chan, what do you think is taking her so long? We're almost to the tower." Reiko asked worriedly. "D'know, maybe she ran into another group and decided to have some fun." Yumi shrugged and sped up their pace. "Well, well, well, looky what we have here boys, a couple'a weak little girls, why don't you hand over your scrolls and we won't hurt ya, much." A tall tan skinned fellow with spiked jet black hair and orange eyes smiled. "Uh, w-we don't h-have them, o-our team mate h-h-has th-them." Reiko informed hopeful that they would leave them alone now. "Wrong answer doll face." A creepy looking guy with stitches across his face growled and attacked the girls. "Here's how this works." The leader started. "We hurt you, you call for your team mate, we hurt him and take your scrolls, got it?!" He growled out. Both reiko and yumi nodded, proforming the cry of the wolf jutsu.

(normal)

"Glad you see it my way, it was fun while it lasted, see ya." I snickered at the cowering team of rain ninja. I began head for the tower, when i heard the earth quaking howl of my jutsu. "Shit!" I swore and ran to find yumi and reiko, hopefully still alive and unharmed. By the time i got there, i was only seeing red. "Ah, you must be their team mate." The one i assumed to be the leader said. "funny, i thought you'd be a guy, bot a hot little thing, though i can't really see your face with the mask on like that." He added with a grin. "Oh, you'll see it, it will be the last thing you see as well." With that i ripped my mask and charged the three males and shred them to pieces as my team mates coward, not daring to watch as i bit into their thin skinned throats. With one final gulp, the leader of the group breathed his last breath. "Their all dead now, you don't have to be afraid anymore, least of all of me." I informed and bit my thumb to draw blood. I quickly completed a complex series of hand signs and slammed them to the ground. "Summoning jutsu." I exclaimed and a large black and white wolf appeared in the smoke. "Yes little sister, what may i do for you?" The wolf asked. "I need you to carry my injured team mates to the tower in the center." Was my replied answer. "Relax guys, this is kōken'nin, the most trusted wolf in my pack and oniisan." I informed and the two beat up girls climbed on without a second thought.

"What took you guys so long? And why dose yuyu and koko look like they've been trampled by a heard of bison?" Kankuro asked as we walked through the door that lead to the rest of the tower. "Long story short, idiots beat them while got the heaven scroll and i killed them." I answered as kōken'nin lowered himself to the floor to allow them off easier. "Woah, your covered with blood, what did you do to them?!" Temari blanched at the dripping blood on my once dry suit. "Eh, ripped their throats out." I answered, flashing a bloody grin at the sand siblings. "Ew you used your teeth." Puppet boy scrunched his face and temari gagged. "What can i say, they harmed what is mine and claimed." I snapped and latched myself to gaara's gourd. "Love, can you help me while i change my clothes, it's hard to fight in dry bloodied clothes." I asked sweetly, to which he only nodded in reply. Before anyone could reject, i began stripping down to nothing quickly being shielded by gaara's sand. "Ah hikari!" I heard kankuro gasp. "Not like you haven't seen a naked girl before, i've seen your dirty mags, you fricken hentai!" I snickered and produced a new outfit from my silver dust container. "Your not at all aroused by a bare naked girl in front of you? Seriously gaara, your like A-sexual or something." I snapped at the glaring boy. "I'ma need your help with this." I held up my breast bindings after i slipped my underwear on my hips. "Hn." He grunted and grabbed the bindings and help me wrap them and soon i was fully clothed and ready to go. "How many outfits did you pack in there?" Kankuro asked with a roll of his eyes. "Bite me." I growled and began fixing up yumi and reiko as best i could, only knowing minor medical ninjutsu.

The fifth day finally arrived and we were all lined in three rows of, i have no idea cause i wasn't paying too much attention. "I don't care, i take anything you can throw at me." Gaara's voice drew my attention. "Alright, let the preliminaries begin. "Two names will now be randomly selected by the computer, once your name appears on screen head to the floor for your match." Some chunin guy said, then coughed like he was dying. A sound guy and uchiha went head to head and the uchiha one. "Next up, hikari okaminochi versus kimiko yamoto." They called. "Later sexy, wish me luck." I kissed gaara on the cheek and flipped over the railing with a flirty wink. "How the hell did you make through the forest? You look like a whore from make out paradise!" I stared at the tall young woman around sixteen, she had on a low cut top that barely cover her boob's and a short fighting style skirt and showed her ass and her long strawberry blonde locks in a fan tail bun. "Just because your ugly dosn't mean you should insult the beautiful!" She snapped and pulled out two silk gold embroided fans, i laughed instantly. In a fit of rage, she prematurely attacked. I dodged and cut her arm with a kunai of silver. "You little bitch! I'll kill you for that!" She snarled and shot chakra infused senbon my way. I giggled to myself, allowing the needles to pierce my flesh and pin me to the wall. "I declare this match ov-." I cut the man off as i began laughing. How stupid people can be when they don't pay attention. "I-impossible! No one can survive my needles! I poison them to make sure!" Kimiko whined in panic. "I hate to break it to you, whore, but i hail from the sand village, we specialize in poison and i happen to be immune to most poisons, including this one." I snickered and stepped away from the wall, pulled the needles through my body as they stayed in the concrete.

"That's just creepy." I heard kiba from my right. "Time to end this." I smirked and raised my arm to unleash my silver dust. "I concede! I forfeit the match!" I glared and jumped back to my place next to gaara. "Your going to kill her later." Gaara whispered, baki over hearing. "Yep, you know me so well." I sighed and barried my face in his neck, but grinning at the nosey sensei first. So far sasuke uchiha, naruto uzumaki, neji hyuga, temari, kankuro, me, shino aburame, shikamaru nara, yumi and reiko made it, their matches didn't last too long, seeing as their opponents gave in as kimiko did. Reiko may look cute and innocent, but her panda attacks are killer, and yumi is strong for a normal ninja. "Next up, gaara of the desert versus rock lee." Was called. "Well he's dead." I muttered and sat on the platform floor with my arms and legs around a railing bar. At first the guy was having trouble with gaara's sand, which i giggled at, then his sensei said. "Go ahead lee, take'em off." And then the little bastard was like lightning and landed hits on gaara, which caused kankuro to have to hold me with his puppetry jutsu. "You little prick!" I shrieked as i fought to get to my love. "Relax hikari, gaara'le be fine." Temari tried to sooth. Gin rolled her eyes and pet tsuki as i continued to worry for gaara. By the end of the match, gaara's blood lust was left unsated and rock lee was injured, most likely never to be a ninja again. "serves him right for hurting my gaara." I thought as i clung to gaara as soon as he stopped at the top of the stairs. "Your pathetic." He seethed. "I know, but i'm female, i'm supposed to behave this way to my alpha male." I moaned against his neck and licked it a little. "your wounds are healed." I stated rather than asked. "You jinchuuriki heal faster than normal, i'm two thirds wolf demon, i regenerate." I smirked at his adorable glared and slid my tongue in his mouth, not taking my eyes from his. "The final match will now take place." I ignored it as i felt gaara's tongue forced in my mouth and we began making out, though no one saw as i cast a genjutsu to show us standing next to each other. By the end it was some sound guy and we had a month to be ready for the final exam, i couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so i was left to sulk alone since reiko and yumi were training with gin, cause and i quote. "Hikari, you don't need training, your the strongest genin in the exam! Besides, you'll only distract yumi and reiko." That was two weeks ago. I glared as i stormed down the village streets, looking for a place to get a bite to eat. I was suddenly pulled into i restaurant by the most delicious scent, other than gaara that is. Turns out i found a ramen bar called ichiraku's ramen, so i decided to have some. "Hello there miss, you must be one of the visiting genin attending the chunin exams." The nice man smiled. "Yes sir, i'm from the sand village to be exact." I smiled and he handed me a menu. "You should get the roast pork ramen, it's the best, believe it!" I looked at the source of the voice and found one naruto uzumaki. "Thanks, i'll have just that sir, one roast pork ramen with extra pork and green onions with green tea please." I smiled and he went to make my order. "Your hikari right? The girl who got stuck with those needles?" He asked through slurpping noodles. "Yep, and your the same naruto who beat my cousin, kiba inuzuka." I smirked into my cup of tea. "Kiba's your cousin?! I thought you were from the sand!" He exclaimed, getting in my face. "Speaking of sand, your friends with gaara right?" He asked suspiciously. "Well i'd call more like a love hate courtship thing, but yes, i'm friends with gaara." I smiled sweetly and my ramen was placed in front of me.

"Thank you, this looks and smells amazing!" I moaned and the man smiled back and left us to our meals. "He almost killed lee!" Naruto shouted in my overly sensitive ear. "I know, i was there, remember?" I smirked as i began eating. "No! He tried to kill him at the hospital!" The over energetic blonde snapped. "I know, he told me he was gonna do it, and that he told you why too." I smiled and kept eating. I finished eating a short while later and paid for mine and naruto's meals. "Y-you din't have to do that." Naruto stated shocked at paying his large bill. "I felt like it." I shrugged. "Your like him, but your not as big as messed up as him." Naruto said in a whisper, but i still heard. "He told you he's a monster only loving himself, he's the way he is because his father made him that way with the demon shukaku, you turned out this way cause someone cared for you, your no different than he is, fox boy." I growled and vanished in a flash of silver. "Can you believe that guy?" I snapped to tsuki. "Yeah i know, shukaku wasn't sealed right, but kyuubi is strong, he should have broken out by now." I sighed. "Gaara souldn't have to suffer, to be a weapon instead of the sweet and loving boy i knew him as." A tear ran down my face and i quickly whipped it away. "Come on tsuki, let go find gaara." With that we ran off in search of the wayward boy.

Gaara glared as tsuki liked his toes that were exposed by his sandals. "See, your not as bad as you think, tsuki only licks the toes of people she likes." I smiled and gaara rolled his eyes. "Tsuki, go hang with gin for awhile." I ordered the wolf pup nd she scampered off to find my sister. "It's hard sometimes, you know?" I sat next to him and laid my head his shoulder. "But i do love you, there's nothing you could do to change that either." I whispered against his neck. "You could beat me, rape me, kill may family and friends, torture me and kill me, but i won't stop loving you, you saved me from becoming what i fear the most and i won't leave you again." Tears streamed down my face and i didn't care at the moment. "What do you fear the most." He asked unintentionally soft. "Never having you." I answered and gripped his shirt tight. "I'm a monster." Was all he said before he left me there, watching the last trace of sand vanish. "Welcome everyone to the chunin selection examinations!"

The hokage drawled as everyone cheered. I didn't listen, i didn't care to, until the procter said my name. "Miss okaminochi, your match is first." He informed. "I forfeit, i don't feel like fighting." I whispered. "No she dosn't, she'll fight." Gaara corrected and the procter shrugged. "First match, hikari okaminochi and yumi fuyukori, begin" i just dodged her hits and jutsu, i really didn't feel like fighting today. "C'mon kari, fight back!" She demanded as she landed a punch to my face, busting my lip and drawing blood. "Fine." I sighed and slashed at her with my claws. "This okaminochi girls weak, how'd a pathetic thing like her ever make it to the final round?" "I know, but she is easy on the eyes." "Man this fight is lame, that fuyufori girl is wasting her time on the okaminochi girl, she should just finish her off already." I heard a group in the stands above me saying. I growled and my eyes turned silver, signaling for yumi to get ready to forfeit. "Magnet release, silver fang!" I completed the signs and a giant solid silver wolf head shot at yumi, mouth filled with razor sharp fangs. She managed to dodge and signaled she could keep going, i smirked and sent another attack. "Magnet release, rain of a thousand blades." As promised, exactly one thousand gleaming silver blades rained from the sky, most missed on purpose, some cutting into yumi's skin. "Your done, magnet release, desert burial!" The crowd freaked as yumi was covered in a mass of swirling silver dust, then drug under ground. "Hikari okaminochi is the winner." Was declared and the crowed cheered. But to their utter shock, i lifted my closed fist pulling the silver clad girl from the ground and revealed an unharmed yumi, who was grinning at the shocked murmurs from the crowd. "Amazing! Who knew she possessed a kekkei genkai! the magnet release!" Some one announced, to my utter annoyance. "And you wanted to forfeit." Kankuro scoffed and messed up my already messy hair. Naruto and neji's match was good, ending with naruto as the winner, served the asshole neji right, since he nearly killed his cousin cause he was jealous. Temari went up against shikamaru, local genius and one, since he gave up when he had her pinned, do to not having any chakra left. "Next, kankuro and shino aburame." Was announced. "Pass, i forfeit." Kankuro informed and winked at me playfully, to which i rolled my eyes. "Winner, shino aburame by default, next reiko airashiame and hikari okaminochi." He declared. "I forfeit, sorry." Reiko beat me to it. "Uh, i, uh, w-well i guess we have to wait for uchiha to show up." The man stumbled and the clock began ticking. Just as the match was being call in gaara's favor, a swirl a sakura petals appeared and through it emerged sasuke uchiha and his sensei.

"Gee, i hope we arn't late, you wouldn't believe the traffic." The silver haired man chuckled. "Like teacher like student, we actually had to extend the time for you three times." The procter smirked. "It's not too late is it? Tell me we didn't miss it?" The sensei asked in shock. "No, you made just in time, his match is next." With that he sighed and made his way to the stands to watch his student compete. i walked with gaara to wish him luck, as if he needed luck, before the match, when we were stopped by some punks. "Hey kid, we got a lot of money ridding on the uchiha, so you better take a dive if you know what's good for'ya." I smirked and the first guy screamed as gaara crushed the life out of him. The second ran for the exit, almost making it, but getting dragged back to gaara screaming, then stopped as he was killed. "Woah, that guys crazy." I heard shikamaru not far away, having seen everything, along with naruto. "Have fun gaara." I smiled and gave him a passionate kiss, which both boys saw, and watched as he walked by them, watching their reaction out of the corner of his eye. "Man hikari, how can you stand kissing that guy, he's crazy!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Gaara may have his faults, but he's saved my life at least a dozen times, and he loves me, he just dosn't realise it." I smirked and the three of us made our way to watch the match. "By the way, nice job shikamaru, shame you ran out of chakra, i would have loved to fight you." I complimented and stood by my team to cheer on gaara. The fight went from me smiling, to crying in only a matter of minutes. "Blood! It's my blood!" Gaara screamed and the stadium shook with his panic. "He's losing control! Get him out of here!" Baki ordered temari and kankuro as gaara emerged in half shukaku form.

"Team gin, assist their retreat!" Baki ordered again. Baki and gin ran to help our fellow sand ninja, while us three followed the sand sibs, taking out leaf ninja as we went. "Our top priority is to get gaara out of here, you three stick with him no matter what!" Temari barked and we nodded. All i could think of was how bad was gaara's wound? Was he losing too much blood? Was he gonna be alright. Uchiha's on our tail, what are your orders?" I demanded. "Monitor his position for now, if he gets too close, take him out." Kankuro answered and i got closer to the three older genin. "Gaara baby, are you alright? Gaara?" I panicked when he didn't answer me. "He's fine, but shukaku's trying to take control." The older of them answered. "How the hell did this happen?!" Yumi snapped as she and reiko were being shielded by a dome of silver that had a small slit so they could breath and see. "Beats me, kari-ane dosn't want us hurt?" Reiko asked with a shrug in her voice. I currently stood on the dome in demon form and watched as gaara unleashed shukaku and naruto fought back by summoning a giant toad and changed it into the kyuubi. "How long have they been fighting like that?!" Temari's worried voice cried. "She can't answer you tem, she's too worried about our brother." Kankuro answered. And to all our utter shock, gaara and naruto hit the ground, hard. "Gaara!" I panicked and rushed his way. I could see naruto inching his way to gaara by his chin. "I'll kill you if i have too, to protect those precious to me." Naruto growled. "Why? Why fight for someone other than yourself?" I paused in my advance. "Because my friends saved me from myself, they saved me from my loneloness, they make me stronger." Naruto smiled, but still inched toward him. Lightning fast i crouched over gaara protectively, growling at the approaching boy. "You can stop now naruto, sakura's safe." Naruto sighed at the uchiha's words. seizing the opportunity, kankuro and temari snagged gaara away and the six of us rendezvoused with our sensei's. "Kankuro, temari." Gaara began. "I'm sorry." He whispered before slipping into a meditative state. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as i smiled on my floating platform of silver over the sand siblings. It was about time gaara had a change of heart, it just took one boy beating some sense into him to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry to inform you that the kazekage well, his body was found shortly after the chunin exams, you have my deepest condolences." One of the many village counsel members sadly said. The three didn't really look too surprised, but temari and kankuro looked a little down. "Wow, that sucks, i guess you can't spite him now then." I whispered so only gaara could hear. "It will take awhile to find a new kazekage, but i, and my fellow counsel, members will do our best to keep the village going until then." The old geezer stated and the seven of us left the room. "Sorry about your dad guys, it's hard losing someone." Gin hugged each one intern, even gaara. "Hey, hands off, he's mine." I joked with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, i know." She grinned back and my team left. "C'mon, lets go hang or something." I suggested with a small smile. "Miss okaminochi, the counsel would like a quick word with you." One of the younger old guys said. "Yeah alright, see ya in a bit." I waved to the sand sibs and walked in the meeting room. "It has come to our attention that your demon blood, albeit dangerous, but stable, and you've mastered the magnet release, we request that when the new kazekage is appointed that you will be his, or her, assistant and body guard." I stood there in shock, not believing a word he said. "Of course you will no longer be a genin, or be on team gin." Continued with his droning. "And your rank will be that of ANBU, but you will only stay with the kazekage and will not be sent out and away from the village, unless accompanying the kazekage." Another member added with a smile. I was practically torn in two, on one hand, i would have a great oppertunity to advance my career as a ninja, on the other, i wouldn't be with gaara as often as i am now. "We'll you give me time to think about it?" I asked hopeful. "You have until the new kage is being considered and judged." The first one answered. "Thank you, that's plenty of time." I bowed in respect. "One more thing child, you are being moved to team baki, so you may keep an eye of the vessel, he may claim to change, but in case there is an incident, we want you to stop him at all costs." The counsel then dismissed me and i ran to find my new team mates.

"That's just great! Now we have to deal with the runt all the time!" Kankuro whined like a little kid. "Hey! Not like i chose to be placed on your team, i liked and worked better with mine, now i have to learn your fighting styles so i can work better with you." I snapped back with a small growl. "Knock it off, you know we're all glad hikari's on our team now, specially gaara." Temari scolded, snickering at the end. "Oh my god!" Kankuro gasped in shock. "What?! What?!" I suddenly got in defence mode. "Gaara's blushing!" He pointed at said boys face, which was indeed, tinged pink with a light blush. "Aw, our little brothers blushing." Temari cooed and ruffled his already wild spikey hair. "Don't know why though, he's already made out with her like a dozen times, not to mention he's seen her naked too." Right after he finished, he was swiftly it on the back of the head by his big sister. "You baka!" Was the words that followed the strike. Not long after being home, a message from konoha arrived saying that sasuke uchiha was ditching them to join orochimaru. To my utter annoyance, we were the ones sent to help. "Remind me why i care to help the uchiha? Besides our villages being allies?" I demanded as we ran through the tree tops, faster than normal rushed pace. "Because his friends care about him." Gaara answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Your lucky your cute, have gorgeous eyes and that i love you, or i'd smack you for that sappy answer." I winked at the auburn haired cuttie and we soon arrived in konoha. "The team was sent about two hours ago, they've nearly reached the edge of the country by now, assist whomever you find." The new hokage, lady tsunade ordered and we rushed off. No sooner did we get in the woods, we had to split up, though i got to stay with gaara. "Isn't that rock lee?" I asked surprised to se him walking, let alone fighting. "Appears so." Gaara watched in amazement as he dodged and attacked as if he was never injured. Just as lee started to falter, the guy he was fighting took advantage and attacked, only to be blocked by a wall of sand. "What? Oh, it's you." Lee blinked at us and the man whose attacked was halted glared. "And who are you." He demanded in a calm, be eerie tone. "We're allies of the leaf village, from the sand." Gaara informed and threw whatever the guy was using away. "Stay out of this, we'll take care of him." Gaara stated as lee tried to stand and fight.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" I raised a brow curiously at the green clad boy. "Thanks to lady hokage i am as good as new, but i will admit, our last encounter nearly ended my career as a shinobi." Lee said looking at gaara as he finished. Apparently the guy got pissed that we were talking instead of whipping his ass, so he started calling us children, not worth his time, and how orochimaru-sama was so great. "Be careful, his name is kimimaro he uses his bones as weapons." I gaged at rock lee's warning. "It dosn't matter, lord orochimaru will have his new body." The guy, kimimaro said as he began his next attack, shooting his finger bones at us. "That's really creepy and gross." I yelled at the brain washed moron. It went back and forth for awhile, until the psycho pulled his spinal column out of his back and used it like a club. "Eeww! What the hell?!" I shrieked, to the annoyance of gaara and lee. He swung it around for a bit, so far missing, until he went for lee and i got in front of the blow. "Son of a bitch! He got through my silver armor!" I gasped, not being able to breath do to the spikes that pierced my lungs. "One down, two to go." Kimimaro smirked and broke off the bone that was sticking from my side. "It seems i've made you angry, i wonder, is that little girl precious to you? Shame she'll be dead soon." I growled as i tried to pull the bone out, only to cry out as i found that it had barbs keeping it in place. "Don't struggle hikari, it will only make it worse." Le scolded and turned back to watch the fight. I was in and out for awhile, but awake enough to know gaara was winning, in the end though, i passed out. "Can we see her now lady hokage?" I heard a young girls voice, not too far away. "That's if her guard dogs'll let you in." Came the reply from who i knew to be tsunade. "They may come in." I heard gaara say, as i opened my eyes. I was in a hospital room, and there was kankuro, temari and of course gaara in the room with me.

"Hi." I rasped out. In walked naruto, moegi, konohamaru, udon, kiba and sakura haruno. "Wow hikari, you look horrible!" Naruto stated as he took in my bandaged form, which i just noticed. "Why didn't anyone tell me i'm only wearing a bandage?!" I shrieked and wrapped the blanket around tighter. "Heh, kinda forgot about that." Kankuro tugged at his collar. "How are you feeling hikari-chan?" Moegi asked as she perched herself next to me on the bed. "I feel alright sweetness, just embarrassed that i'm not wearing any clothes." I sighed and smiled at the cute kids. "I talked to mom, she said your welcome to stay with us while your here, said she wanted to learn how the family was doing." Kiba stated and pecked me on the cheek. "Relax love, he only did it as a family gesture." I informed the glaring gaara, who at the moment could probably strangle the dog boy. "So you and gaara huh? Figures you'd go for the strongest guy your age." Kiba mutter sulkingly. "Hey, i'm sorry we couldn't bring him back." I said to the pink haired kunoichi, who nodded. "By the way you three, we need some a few more hands at the academy, you think you can help us out?" Tsunade asked and the sand siblings nod in agreement. "No fair! I'm stuck in the hospital." I whined childishaly. "That's what happens when you don't pay better attention in battle." Tsunade scolded and everyone left the room, accept for gaara, who stayed behind. "First off, when you help teach the kids, under no circumstances are you to smile, i love you and your sexy smirks and creepy smiles, but you'll scare the kiddies." I started, motioning for him to join me in the bed. "We'll have to practice your smile, but sooner or later you'll look like a normal guy when you smile." I cuddled to him, placing my head in the crook of his neck. Gaara went still, and his face started turning red. "Hikari, your not wearing anything under that blanket." He whispered shyly. "Gaara sweetie, you've seen me naked and we kiss all the time, why are you so embarrassed?" He just looked at the floor and sighed again. "B-because i want to, uh, i want to." He stopped and his face hardened into a deep frown. Before i could react, gaara had me pinned to the bed and was kissing me furiously. Too shocked to respond, i let him kiss me until i felt the blanket slide down, revealing my chest.

"Gaara, what are you doing? You've never been so forward, hell! You never so interest in kissing me unless i initiated it." I gazed into his mesmerizing aqua eyes and quickly pulled his lips back to mine, not caring at the moment. Well until the door burst open. "Oh my god! We leave you alone for a few minutes and you two start jumping on each other!" Temari complained as she entered the room, followed by kankuro and the hokage. Once tsunade was done scolding us for our "extremely inappropriate behaviour in her hospital" we were let go to do as we pleased, or at least the sand sib's were, i was still confined to bed rest. "Alright hikari, looks like your good to travel back the sand village tomorrow with your team, just don't push it until the chakra seal disappears, then your as good as new." Lady hokage informed and left me to my book, which kakashi so kindly loaned me, after i threatened to tell tsunade that he skipped on doing her a favor to read his book. "Wow, this IS just a bunch of porn, granted it has a good plot and twists, but still a bunch of porn." I muttered to myself as i closed the now finished book. "You really are a hentai, you know that?" I asked the silver haired man as he came through the window. "And what exactly dose that make you?" He countered. "Hikari okaminochi, she wolf demoness of the village hidden in the sand, guardian of the wind country, future queen of the five shinobi nations and ruler of the world." I cackled at the end like a maniac. "Your worse than naruto." He sweat dropped and grabbed his book. "Eh, what can i say, i like the kid, he changes people." I shrugged and looked past kakashi out the window.

"FINALLY!" I shouted as i ran from the hospital and toward the village gate. "Hold up hikari! We haven't even spoken with the hokage yet!" Kankuro yelled out. "Dose it look like she cares." I heard temari comment to him. After a good twenty minutes, tsunade showed up and thanked the others for helping at the academy and extended an open invitation to come back whenever, as long as we send word before hand, then we were off to home again. "So what do you want to do when we get back? I don't know if you'd be interested, but you all could stay with me and my family for a night or two, it'd be fun!" I suggested with a grin. "Alright, sounds good, but won't they be a little worried with gaara and all?" Temari raised a curious brow. "Gaara couldn't help it, that damn tanuki poisoned his mind, they know that." I informed. "Besides, i'm mostly demon anyway, i'm barely human anymore." I sighed at there shock. "When my clan was just starting, we were call the blood clan, we were known for our ruthless skills in battle, one day there was a wolf demon terrorizing their village, it happened to be a female too." I paused to make sure i had everyone's attention. "After days of fighting and neither side winning, the demoness purposed a truce, if they would sacrifice one female from the blood clan's body for her to use and take human form, she would stay with the clan and make them stronger."

I took in their surprised faces and continued. "So my great, great, great grandfather agreed, giving her the body of his sickly daughter, who was dying anyway, so the wolf demon agreed and took over her body, sending her soul to rest in peace, it was a few years later that oni, the demon, took a mate and the first of the new breed was born, a generation later, the name was changed to the wolf blood clan, and that's the history of my clan." the others didn't say anything as they took in the new information, we just kept heading back to our village. "You know, my parents didn't really believe the story of how our clan was created." I suddenly broke the silence, catching their attention again. "Really?" Temari asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Nope, they only started believing when i was born." They all stared at me like i was insane. "But your entire clan has fanged teeth and use wolf summons." Kankuro joined in. "Yeah i know, see there's this story that oni foretold it go's like this." I took a breath and began. "I oni, am the last of the wolf demon, though i take human form, my descendants will carry my demon blood and essence within them all, after my death there will be a female child born to take my place as leader of this clan and will possess all my abilities, she will be the strongest of all my children, this child will be mostly demon and bare my mark on her shoulder, this is my promise." I finished and looked to see their reactions. Temari just looked deep in thought, kankuro didn't seem to know what to think, and gaara just stared at me without blinking. "Oh and i kinda forgot to mention something important, being mostly wolf demon i tend to be more wolf like in mindset, and biology, though my insides are human." I paused as kankuro wanted to ask me something. "So how much are you more demon than human?" I grinned and hopped over so i was running by his side. "I am exactly two thirds demon and one third human, if i were anymore demon i would have a wolf form instead of being human like." I answered and went back to my place by gaara. "You were saying something before." Temari urged with a smirk. "Oh right, anyway, being mostly wolf demon i take their traits, like mating for life and only ever having one mate their entire lives even if their mate dies." I paused and looked to the ground for a moment. "We find our mate by how strong they are, if their a good leader or if their breeding is good." At that kankuro snickered. "Not that moron! Anyway, you can find them at any point in your life, i found mine about four years ago." I informed, still now looking at them. "So who is it? Anyone we know?" Kankuro asked with a smirk. "Gaara." I smirked back at both their shocked and surprised faces. "W-what? You mean." Temari didn't finish her sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, dad, i'm home!" I yelled as i walked into my two story house in the compound my clan shares. "Hey sweetheart, who are your friends?" My mom greeted as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "My new team mates you know, temari, kankuro and gaara." I replied with a warm smile. "Hello, i'm suzuki, nice to finally meet you kids." Mom hugged each one as she greeted them. "Sorry, i'm a hugger." She laughed and went back into the kitchen, only to pop her head back out the door way for a second. "By the way sweetheart, your nieces and nephews are here, their in the back playing with the pups." With that mom was gone. "Oh joy of joys." I grumbled and trudged to the back of the house. "Oh! And your father will be home soon, the counsel had a meeting earlier and just now dismissed." Mom called just before i exited the back door, followed by the sand siblings.

"Hikari!" I tensed as i was tackled to the ground by three girls and four boys. "Dear lord! Get off!" I cried out as the sir was forced from my injured lungs. "Look, auntie you bleeding!" Shrieked one of the small twin girls, pointing at my side. "Yeah i know suri, i got a booboo when i went to the leaf village." I stated and stood back on my feet with the help of temari. "Who that?" The other twin girl, kairi, asked as she pointed at gaara. "That's uncle gaara, auntie hikari's mate." I smiled at the two adorable two year olds. "Gaawa." One whispered. "It's uncle gaawa." The other whispered, and the two began eyeing him as if he were some new object they never seen before. "Don't worry, they do that to every new person they meet." I reassured the skeptical looking ninja. "This is kankuro and temari, their my team mates along with uncle gaara." I added as an after thought. "Kankuwo and temawi." Both twins whispered and gazed up at them.

"Hey suri, kairi, go say hi to uncle gaara." I suggested and both ran right to him. To his utter shock, both girls latched onto his legs and giggled. "Hi!" They shouted at the same time, then bolted for the barn where the wolf pup's were kept. "See, if those kids'll hug ya, you got nothing to worry about." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "So exactly how manly live at your house?" Temari asked as she watched the kids chase the pup's around. "Me, my ma, my dad and gin, the kids stay over once in awhile, but only the four of us live here." I answered and grabbed tsuki from the bunch of pup's. "Hey kari, long time no see!" The voice of my eldest brother came from my right. "Hey kenji, what's up?" I grinned and hugged my ox of a brother. "Same ol, same ol, how bout you, anything new with you?" Kenji then looked behind me, finally noticing the new people.

"Yep, these are my friends and new team mates, temari, kankuro and you already know about gaara." I smiled and latched on him. "Hey, nice meeting you." Kenji then turned to me with a serious face. "Kari, can you watch aiko while me and jun go out tonight? We finally got all the kids out of the house for once and just need someone to watch the baby and we know you love babies." He gave me his best smile as i slowly nodded my head yes. "Great! Jun'll drop her off in an hour, thanks hikari, your a life saver!" With that, kenji was gone and out of sight. "I hope you guys don't mind me watching my infant niece while tonight, i haven't seen her in a while." Turned back to the siblings to confirm it was ok with them. "Yeah it's cool, as long as we don't change diapers." Kankuro spoke for all three of them.

Three hours later i was holding aiko as she drank her bottle and nodded off. "See! She's a piece of cake to watch." I smiled and began burpping her. "Yeah she's cute and all, just not when she's screaming." Kankuro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hikari dear, can you come here real quick?" My mom called from across the house. "Yeah! Be there in a sec!" I called back, making sure to cover the babies ears first. "Here! Hold her for me!" I set aiko in the nearest persons arms and ran out the room. I faintly heard temari squeak out a "why me?!" Before i entered dads study. "Yes mom?" I asked wondering what she wanted. "Your father has a late counsel meeting tonight and had to leave, sadly your grandmothers sick and asked if i would take care of her, so i'll staying at her house until she's able to get back on her feet." Mom informed to my utter disappointment. "Gin also won't be here, her and her team have been sent to the mist village to get some scrolls or something, they'll be back in a few days, sorry sweetheart." My mom kissed my forehead then walked out the door, leaving me and the sand sibling's alone.

"Why me?!" Temari squeaked as the baby was set in her arms. "At least she isn't crying." Kankuro pointed out, then aiko began to cry. "Baka!" Temari snapped and tried to calm the crying infant. "Your holding her wrong." Kankuro snapped back, trying to help her adjust the crying baby. "Your making it worse!" Temari growled and moved away from her brother. "Man temari your bad at this! I thought girls were supposed to be naturals at taking care of babies? But your terrible!" The puppeteer exclaimed while laughing. The older two began bickering back and forth, not paying much attention, until the baby was snatched from the blondes arms. "Uh, gaara? What are you doing?" Kankuro asked dumbly as he watched his little brother carry aiko to the armed char hikari was sitting in moments ago. "Yeah, i don't know if that's such a good idea." Temari added as an after thought. To the shock of his older siblings, gaara held the baby right and got her to stop crying. "Wow, who knew gaara was good with babies." Temari stated, blinking multiple times.

I walked back into the room i left my team and niece in, to find gaara in my spot, holding a now sleeping aiko. "Wow gaara, she dosn't just sleep in anyone's arms, she must really like you." I whispered as i got closer to him. "I take it temari wasn't successful." I gave the blonde a sly look and turned back to gaara and the baby, taking her from his arms. "I'll just put her in her bed in the other room, that way we won't wake her." I informed and took said infant into the nursery and put her to bed. "Now that i know you can handle a baby, i won't have to worry when we're older and have our own." I stated and plopped down on gaara's lap. "Lets watch a movie!" I suggested. "Eh, not like we got a better idea." Kankuro shrugged and we ended up watching a movie about a ninja who was assigned to guard some feudal lords daughter, falls in love with her, she gets kid napped and he saves her and gets the girl in the end.

After the movie, we ate dinner and played some cards for a bit. It was around eleven thirty when we finally got tired. "It's getting late, lets go to bed, i'm beat." Temari groaned and i led them up the stairs and to the guest room that had two beds in it. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room." I stifled a yawn. "It's cool, night everyone." Kankuro stated and crashed as soon as his head it the pillow. Temari said her good nights and went to bed, leaving me and the insomniac alone. "So, uh, you could stay with me in my room?" I didn't really think about what gaara would do while the rest of us slept. "It's alright, just go to sleep, i'll be fine on my own." With that he walked out onto my balcony to gaze at the almost full moon.

By morning my brother and sister had already taken aiko home and my team and i had eaten breakfast, now we were waiting for our next assignment. "Well we don't have anything too exciting, but we have an C class escort to the land of tea." The man filling in for kazekage said. "Alright, we'll take it." Baki accepted the mission. "excellent, you may come in now." We turned to watch as two people entered the room, a boy a little older then me and a girl about the same age as me. "This is kaito and mei honda, you will escort them to the land of tea and make sure they make it home safely." With that we all went to the gate and began our journey. "So your supposed to protect my sister and me? I highly doubt that." Kaito remarked with an arrogant tone. "I assure you young man, my team is quite capable of protecting you." Baki informed the irritating boy.

"You know our names, why don't you tell us yours?" Mei suggested. "I'm temari, that's my younger brother kankuro." Temari introduced herself and her brother, who was currently in the lead. "Gaara of the desert, temari and kankuro's youngest brother." Gaara answered as mei gave him an expecting look, which i didn't like one bit. "And what's your name? Or are you just one of the nameless ones?" Kaito scoffed. I only glared and kept an eye out for enemies. "Hikari okaminochi." Gaara informed for me. "Wow, i've heard of the wolf blood clan, i just never thought i'd see one" Kaito said as he got really close to me, examining me from head to tow and back again. "Tell me, do you really come from wolf demons, or is that purely fabricated information?" The irritating boy asked. "Sorry kaito, that kind of information is only given to clan members, outsiders are not aloud to know." I lied.

"Just as i thought, your just a weak little girl, i can tell by the others their strong, you were probably put on this team because of your weakness." Kaito snidely replied. "Don't worry kaito, gaary-kuns got it covered!" Mei latched onto gaara's arm, his sand not seeing her as a threat. "Actually, i am a demon." I growled out through clenched teeth. "Also, i don't like clingy little scanks hanging all over my mate!" I snapped, pulling my mask down to show my fanged teeth as i bared them with a snarl. "She's a freak!" Mei cried, running and hiding behind her big brother. "Hikari! Enough!" Baki scolded in a harsh tone. "Don't mind her, she's just pms-ing." Kankuro chuckled. "Am not!" I growled and went to the head of the group, not looking back once. "I'm tired! I can't walk another step!" Mei whined pathetically, ploping down on a tree stump. "Hikari, could you summon one of your wolves to carry her? We don't have all day." Baki demanded with a sigh. "Sorry baki-sensei, but my summons know when i do and don't like someone, they would refuse to assist." I shrugged it off and walked up to mei.

"You can either willingly walk until we make camp, or i drag you along by your ankles." She glared at me for my suggestion, trying to intimidate me, unsuccessfully. "Your a bitch!" Mei screeched out, pulling her hand back to slap me across the face, but she was stopped by sand. "Enough! Hikari, leave the brat to her whining." Gaara snapped, finally irritated enough to act. "Alright gaara-koi, your the boss." I smirked at the pouting face of mei and snuggled up to gaara's side. With the minor delay, we had to make camp early, much to mei and kaito's annoyance. "I'm not sleeping outside! What if i get attacked by a wild animal!" Mei once again whined. "Baki-sensei, there is an inn about ten miles up the rode, gaara and i could use our sand and silver dust to carry them as we run, that way we won't have to listen to her whining!" I suggested and soon i was carrying mei, while gaara got kaito.

"See! This is much better than those dirty old woods!" Mei sighed as we all sat around the dinner table in our room. "Right gaary-kun" she smiled sweetly at him, to which he replied with an uncaring grunt. "Seriously, that's totally gross." I commented as gaara ate the salted tongue he ordered. "You eat raw meat." He countered. "You got me there." I agreed, picking up a piece of rare sliced beef with my chopsticks. "So where is everyone sleeping?" Mei asked curiously, sipping at her tea. "There's only one room, where the hell else would we all sleep?!" I snapped at the girl giving gaara bedroom eyes. "What did i do?! Your being rude for no reason! I've been nothing but good!" Mei yelled all of a sudden. "Well if you would STOP trying to get my mate interested in you maybe i would be nicer!" I seethed at the girl. "It's not like your married." Mei retorted. "We will be, in a few years, when we're of age." Gaara spoke, shocking all, including me.

Gaara hasn't said a word to me since we dropped off kaito and mei at their house, and that was three weeks ago. Of course i've been too busy to see him, what with the counsel having me do solo missions and family matters, i hardly have time for anything lately. "Hikari, you and the rest of the team have a new assignment." Baki informed me as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "Got it boss man!" I mock saluted and went to see what it was. "What?! But we're still genin too! How the hell are we supposed to teach our own students?!" I complained, not really wanting to teach my own student. "Sorry, we don't have very many that will take on students, and you four are far beyond our previous genin, it makes sense to have you take on students." The counsel member rubbed his neck, trying to relieve his nerves.

So here we are, standing in the middle of a training area while temari and kankuro give a speech about being genin and of all the hard word it will be and blah blah blah. "Come on gaara, smile, otherwise no one'll pick you." Temari urged her little brother. "Sheesh, look at all those kids flocking to them, they're gonna have their hands full." I commented and watched as a small girl went up to gaara. She stumbled a bit when he ushered her to the weapons table to select one, and picked up the largest one, resulting in her falling on her but. "kari-ane! Will you be my new sensei?" I turned and saw one of yumi's little sister standing with her twin brother. "Uh sure minu, is shou joining too?" I asked and the boy nodded. "Looks like we all have students, guess we'll be busy for awhile." Temari sighed and we began training our new students.

"Hey gaara, wanna let the kids train together?" I suggested as i saw matsuri, shu and minu all alone. "That would help." He turned to me. "Matsuri is very shy, she needs a good friend." Gaara smiled and we trained all three kids together. "Hikari-sensei, are you and gaara-sensei really in love?" Matsuri asked when i took the girls to change. "Yes matsuri, me and gaara are." I smiled at the girl only a couple years younger. "Oh, ok then." She skipped away. "i think she likes gaara-sensei, she always looks at him like yumi-ane looks at kankuro-sensei." Minu made a sour face at her statement. "Yeah i know, but i don't have anything to worry about." I winked at my youngest student and we made our ways home.

"Well, you have a temperature of one hundred and four, no way your getting out of bed, let alone training anyone." Mom sighed, putting the thermometer away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, i know." I grumbled and settled into my blankets to stay comfy. "I'll inform the counsel, along with making you some tea and soup." With that my mom went about her tasks. It wasn't but an hour later i got word that matsuri had been taken and gaara went after her. "He'll be fine sugar, he's a big boy." Mom would say to sooth my nerves, to no avail. I didn't stop worrying until he came to visit that is. "Bout time you showed up, how was the rescue mission?" I smiled at gaara as he walked in my room. "It went well, matsuri was only being used to lure me into a trap, but we were able to defeat them without casualties." He answered with his form of a smile.

"I'd kiss you right now, but i'd just get you sick too." I sulked. "How are you even sick? I thought the demon blood would make your immune system stronger." Gaara raised a hairless brow in question. "Yeah you'd think it would, sucks that i still have a human immune system." I grumbled and pulled my covers higher. "hn." Was his only reply as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "Thhe counsel asked me to guard the new kazekage, i told them i would think about it and they gave me until their judging the candidtes." I finally told him. He looked surprised at first, then smiled a rare smile at me. "Funny, i'm going to petition the counsel to become kazekage." I grinned at the new bit of information i just received. I couldn't be more happy that gaara was gonna go for kazekage.

It's been six months since gaara mentioned wanting to be kazekage. It was time again for the chunin exams. "how the hell are we all gonna participate? Theres four of us on one team!" I grumbled to my team mates. "she has a point there." Temari shrugged. "why not see if any other genin in the village need another team member?" Kankuro suggested, setting crow down at his side. "Eh, it's worth a shot, i mean i wanted to be with gaara, but i'll find a couple of random genin and we'll do the exams." I sighed. I really didn't want to be on another team, even if it was only for the chunin exams. turns out, i wasn't the only genin who was short two members. Sakura had to join team nine's, ino yamanaka and choji akamichi to participate, do to shikamaru already being a chunin.

Luck was on my side though, my old team was still down one member and i was able to join them for the exams, sucked since reiko ended up in the ICU. But it went great for the rest of us "Isn't this the same as last time?" I whispered to gaara as both our teams walked to the third floor and into the test room. "It would seem so, but i wouldn't count on it." He didn't even sound nervous, the confident little pain. "I hope we have to do pulmonary matches again, and that i get to fight you so i can show everyone the insane an awesome power, that is me!" I fake evil laughed and the whole room turned to stare, i mean the whole room. "What?! You never seen a raving lunatic before?" Kankuro snickered and everyone went back to what they were doing. "I will get you later for that, just you wait." I warned in a dark tone, causing the puppeteer to shudder.

The first test was almost the same, though not everyone passed like last time, i ended up being caught cheating once, along with temari, choji, and reiko. There was only nine teams left. We ended up having to do the forest of death again, but only had three days this time, instead of five. It sucked, for those who didn't make it anyway. Reiko was severely injured during her match against neji, yumi and tenten's ended in a draw do to them both bleeding out and almost dying, hinata lost to kankuro, shino beat some grass ninja, lee beat ino, gaara won against sakura, choji lost to a grass ninja, kiba lost to temari, and i almost killed the grass guy i fought. Most of us were made chunin, like me, the sand sib's, neji, kiba, lee, sakura and shino. We spent a week in the leaf village with our friends, celebrating and hanging out. The one thing, well person, missing was naruto.

* * *

A/N:thank's to all the reader's and those who are following (Kamaria Jay) it's nice to know my story is liked ^_^


End file.
